


holophrasis

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Mindless Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: it was odd to be in a room full of people who all seemed to look up to my dad like he was some kind of hero. a part of me wanted to see him through their eyes just for a moment.[in which bruce isn'treallydick's father, but it doesn't matter.]





	holophrasis

**Author's Note:**

> at first, i didn't even know who i was writing about, and then i dropped bruce's name, and then i realized i actually had to decide which kid was even speaking. that keeps happening.

_**It was odd to be in a room full of people who all seemed to look up to my dad like he was some kind of hero. A part of me wanted to see him through their eyes just for a moment. I tried to picture him as**_ the savior of Gotham City; the man who dealt with every issue dropped in his lap like it was nothing, whether it meant throwing a check at it, or being more hands on. 

The entire City loved him and I could understand why because I did, too, even if it was just because he was my father. And maybe he wasn't my real father, but he sure as hell felt like it sometimes. 

When he told me no patrol until my homework was done, and when he shook me from my nightmares about slimy smiles and laughter and death and then comforted me with a tight hug after, and when he chased me through the halls with barely an inch between us and I  _knew_ he must have been going easy on me. When he told me that he wasn't  _angry_ with me, he was just  _scared_ for me. 

And as I stood behind him, clutching the sleeve of his suit, as he accepted some philanthropist award that I couldn't remember the name of, I tried to understand how they saw him.

But then I remembered the night before. After a particularly bad day, when he decided that we deserved one of those rare days off. When Alfred kept the popcorn bowl fully stocked and we sat in the home theater together and we laughed as Grumpy Old Men played on the screen.

And then I realized that I did understand. I did. 

Because he may be their hero, both under the sun and under the stars, but I knew, as he smiled down at me with that award in his hand - I knew.

It may not have been in the same way, but he was my hero, too.


End file.
